Love At Last?
by Cho Chang9
Summary: Will Harry Potter finally form a strong relationship with his crush, the lovely Cho Chang? Note: All of the characters in this story are under full ownership of J.K. Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

~Chapter 1~  
  
Harry Potter woke with a start in his bed at number 4 Privet Drive, as he had done on every other hot summer day in his entire life. After all, why should today be any different? The answer would become clear. Just as he was about to go down to what he knew as breakfast, an owl flew through the window. Harry didn't recognize this owl. In fact, he had never seen it before in his life. It was a medium sized, brown barn owl, with feathers as soft as butter that had been left out only to become ever so slightly melted. This owl is almost as beautiful as Hedwig, Harry thought. Hedwig, his snowy owl, had been on a journey to deliver a message to Harry's friend Hermione for almost two days now. Harry untied the message attached to the owl's leg, unrolled it, and read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
As you know, the dark lord Voldemort has recently killed Cedric Diggory, who I took as my date to the Yule Ball last year.  
  
At this point Harry thought of Cho Chang, his crush for the past year or so. Oh, how he wished she returned his feelings! But why on Earth was she writing to him? Harry read on:  
  
It was you who saved his body, and for this, I thank you. However, this leaves me currently single. The first time I thought this, I almost immediately thought of you, who asked me to the Yule Ball just a little too late last year. I got myself thinking of the possibility of . . .well . . .us. And I was just wondering if it's not too late, so if you could just send a message in return with Tillie-that's my owl-that would be great. Thank you, Harry. Yours truly, Cho  
  
Wow, Harry thought. He pinched himself. It hurt a lot. He pinched himself again, only to find that it hurt more. Harry automatically sat on the floor, grabbed a spare sheet of parchment and his favorite quill and ink, and began to write a reply. He wrote:  
  
Dearest Cho,  
  
Either this has been the sickest of jokes, or it has been destiny in effect. I have been waiting for this moment for what seems like an eternity, or maybe longer. I sincerely hope this will turn into a commitment, and then an unbreakable bond of love and trust. I am flattered that you thought of me, as I have thought of you so many times before. I can't wait for the summer holiday to end as it is, but wanting to see your beautiful face makes me all the more anxious. Please write in return. Love from Harry P.S. Tillie is a wonderful name for an owl.  
  
Harry read what he had written. He felt like this simple letter could change his whole life, and he hoped it would. He realized that this was the most meaningful thing that he had ever written before. He neatly rolled up the parchment, and attached it to Tillie's leg with care. Tillie flew off into the morning air, looking almost as beautiful as Cho herself. 


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~  
  
The morning that Harry was to board the Hogwarts Express and return to school was a dreary gray morning. Dark clouds loomed overhead, and the first drops of rain were falling from the sky as Mrs. Weasley was beckoning for Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George to come out to the front of the house with their luggage. They would need to start early if they were to cram it all into the two cars that the Ministry of Magic had provided, but they managed in the end, after expanding charms had been cast. This left a lot of space for everyone, although the cars looked perfectly normal from the outside. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Mr. Weasley took one car, while the other took the rest. Mr. Weasley was chatting with the driver about Quidditch.  
  
Harry had been at the Burrow for a week already, but he still hadn't gotten the chance to tell Ron and Hermione about Cho's letter. He figured this was a good time to speak, so he leaned over toward Ron and Hermione and whispered, "I got an owl from a certain person last week before I arrived at your house."  
  
"From who?" said Ron.  
  
"Cho Chang," said Harry, "saying she wanted to, well, er, hook up."  
  
Hermione snorted. "You guys use the funniest phrases," she said. "First "scarlet woman", then "hook up". What's next? But go on, Harry."  
  
"What'd you do?" said Ron.  
  
"I sent an owl back, of course," Harry replied. "What else was I s'posed to do?"  
  
"Saying what?" questioned Ron.  
  
"Well, I said yes," said Harry. "I think I might've been a bit mushy, but not much."  
  
Hermione cut in, "And how long have you been wanting this to happen?"  
  
"Hey," said Harry, "how did you know I wanted to--"  
  
"It was obvious you were after someone," Hermione interrupted, "swooning all the time."  
  
"Let's just drop it," said Harry. "I never should've brought it up."  
  
Just as Ron and Hermione were about to protest, they arrived at King's Cross Station. Relieved, Harry slid out of his seat and began to unload his trunk and Hedwig's cage onto the cart. He walked through the barrier between platforms nine and ten, glad to be back, and that's when he saw her. 


End file.
